Papa Barton to the Rescue
by Greenleaf1493
Summary: Steve and Natasha have a fight, Wanda takes the soldier to Barton's farm. There Clint gives some fatherly advice. Will the spy and the soldier be able to work out their problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own plot. The characters belong to Disney and Marvel.**

 **Chapter 1**

Clint wandered over to where his Captain was cutting down the trees closest to the house. Steve had arrived hours before with Wanda, Sam and Bucky in tow. Although technically it was more like the others had brought the soldier to the farm. When he'd seen the frustration in the Captain's face, Clint had exchanged a look with Laura silently asking her to try and find out from Wanda what was wrong. While Laura and Wanda talked, the men sat at the kitchen table to play cards and act like they weren't listening to what was being said. The whole trip ended had been Wanda's idea in the first place, a ploy to get Steve away from the facility after he and Natasha had gotten into a big fight. Apparently now that the Accords were officially over, Tony being himself wanted to get Bruce back, and had decided to ask Natasha for her help. The spy had agreed to help, and that was what caused the fight between the two leaders of the Avengers. Wanda had decided they needed to get Steve away from Tony before they could start an argument as well and so they'd ended up at his home.

Now armed with all the information Clint had been nominated to go talk with the soldier. This was a task that the archer wasn't sure he was equipped to deal with, but he'd try his best. After all, he'd known Steve for some time now, and he'd known Natasha even longer so he was used to dealing with the level of stubbornness those two reckless idiots could achieve. Clint liked Steve. Hell, Clint admired the hell out of Steve and trusted him without thought, but he was worried about him. Even though they'd gotten through everything okay, even though the team was back together and they were well on the way to being family again, Steve was not okay. So Clint was determined to find out the why, but he was pretty certain that Natasha was at the center of whatever was wrong with Steve.

Clint wasn't stupid he'd seen Steve talking to Bruce at the party before the whole Ultron fiasco, and he knew how close Nat and Steve had gotten while they were partnered together. That same closeness was suspiciously absent during their whole fight with Ultron, and Clint had almost felt how it had hurt the super soldier to let Bruce be the one to rescue Natasha from the clutches of the insane robot. Still the spy and the soldier had managed to fix what had been broken before the fight was done and later he knew Natasha had confided in the blond man about the vision Wanda had given her. Whatever progress that had been made between the two most stubborn people on the team was dashed when Nat had sided with Tony on the matter of the Accords. Even when in the end Nat had done what her heart had told her from the start, Clint knew the Captain had been hurt by her decision. Clint was pretty certain he was right particularly because of the glances Wanda kept throwing at the soldier from the kitchen window, a certain look in her eyes, that made the archer smile. He knew Steve was Wanda's favorite, and it was no secret the super soldier had a soft spot a mile wide for her, so it was no surprise that she was attuned to his thoughts. Clint concluded that he was going to have to have a real long heart to heart with his Captain, otherwise he and Nat would just continue to hurt each other needlessly. He wished Phil could be here to see it. To witness his idol and the girl they both raised fall in love with each other. Clint sighed, it'd been almost four years but Phil's death still hurt as much as the first day.

"So how long after you launched her off your shield did it take for you to realize that you were in love with her?"

Steve's rhythm faltered, but to his credit he didn't immediately try to deny anything, instead he put the axe down and sighed.

"The second I heard her say it was going to be fun," Steve answered quietly, a faint smile played across his lips but it wasn't one of happiness. Clint felt like he'd just kicked a puppy, a giant, blonde puppy. "I never really put a label on what I felt for Natasha. Not until I saw her and Bruce at the party. You probably won't understand it, but she's so beautiful and fierce and independent; she could have anyone she wants, so why the hell would she go for me? Everything special about me came out of a bottle like Tony says, and she deserves better so much better than just me. What I felt... feel for her... is so different from what I felt for Peggy, and I just took for granted that she was there. And then she wasn't. I waited too long, again; I'm sort of an expert at that," he swallowed. "How long have you known?"

"I'd been seeing signs for a while from both of you, but I was certain of your feelings for her on the night of the party; I mean for someone who was telling Bruce to go for it, you looked like they were torturing you on the inside. Then you were there for her after what happened with Bruce, and well I kind of put it together. You look at her with love filled eyes, Steve, it's not that hard to figure out, you two are just so fucking stubborn that you're making this harder than it should be. You look at her, the way I look at Laura. After the last mission you guys had, I was sure your feelings for her hadn't changed despite what had gone down during our little Civil War. Cap, I know you were nowhere near that laser blast, but you still took it for her and ended up in medical for weeks. That's the type of thing I would do for Laura, and she's definitely more than just my friend and teammate," Steve laughed it was a painful sounding thing but there was a genuine smile playing across his lips. Clint clapped him on the shoulder, "Cap, these days you aren't alone, sure we might not be your Howling Commandos, but we're all here for you. In case you hadn't noticed, me and Laura have kind of adopted you. And Nat, well she loves you back, but you and I know how she is, what she thinks."

"Love is for children," Steve quoted quietly.

"Yeah, but that's the red room talking, Cap," Clint said sadly, earning a sad smile from Steve.

"I know and Buck did that to her," Steve ran his hands through his hair and Clint worried for the man's mental health just then, "I don't know what to do anymore, Clint. We argued, bad before Wanda dragged us all here. Plus, I know there's still tension between her and Bucky and it isn't fair to subject her to it all the time."

"Steve believe me, if Nat didn't want Bucky around, you'd know. She's fine with James being at the facility full time. The argument you two had probably had more to do with her being pissed at you thinking she can't handle seeing Bruce again."

"That wasn't what I meant. I just... I don't want him to hurt her again. Clint, she was wrecked after wha happened with Banner, but now she's willing help Tony find him. I don't get it, she'd been acting strange before this but now..."

"Cap, I know she told you about the vision Wanda gave her, and I know you heard her talking to Bruce. Plus the two of you have been partners for a while, so I'm pretty certain you know Nat doesn't think she's a good person, doesn't think she's worthy because of the red in her ledger. That's why she went after Bruce, and I'd bet my ass that's why she's been acting strange. Nat has tried to ignore her feelings for a while now, but I think that's no longer working and she still thinks you deserve better."

Steve sighed and ran a hand roughly through his blond hair, "I've told her time and again that her past doesn't make her a monster, I don't know how to get her to believe that. I have no idea why she would think she's not worthy of my feelings for her, you all think I'm some paragon of virtues, but I'm not. I'm just human like all of you, and I've made my fair share of mistakes, she's got red in her ledger, so do I."

"I can see that, she can't. But what I'm really confused about is why you're not telling her all of this. You've found your best friend, there are currently no insane murder bots out to get us, no Accords to keep us divided; this is your second chance. This is your chance to act on those feelings you've had ever since you fought together in New York."

"I'm not denying it, but..."

"Steve this is bullshit. You've got a second chance so use it. You guys fought, so what? This isn't the first time you've argued, you'll fix it. Bucky's ok now so he's no longer an excuse. Why won't you let yourself be happy? Nat's over Bruce, has been for a long while, Peggy's gone," Clint said gently, "so what's left? The only issue left now is Sharon."

Steve looked bewildered at Clint's last sentence, "Sharon? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Nat knows she's the one who gave you back your gear back when we were all running from the government and that you two kissed."

Steve groaned, "I've got nothing with Sharon. She's Peggy's niece, and it was... well it was complicated then, and it's still complicated now, but there's nothing going on between us."

"Huh, good to know. Maybe you should let Nat know that," Clint told him.

Steve chewed on his lower lip, "You really think Natasha has feelings for me?"

Clint chuckled, "I do, Cap. She's always treated you differently, and in case you haven't noticed you're a pretty handsome guy. You're quite the catch, Steve Rogers. But I approve of you for Natasha because you're a good man, and I know my sister would be in the best of hands. Nat doesn't care about all of this, she liked the scrawny ninety pound kid from Brooklyn she read about in your file just as much as she likes the imagined paragon for American ideals who's really just a little shit. She secretly likes the partner who's never been afraid of manhandling her to safety behind his shield, never caring about her reputation, never being afraid of her like so many others."

Steve laughed softly, but his attention was grabbed by the loud voices coming from the house. Clint saw a fond expression cross the taller man's face when he saw his two best friends laughing and joking around with Wanda and Lila, "Talk to Bucky, convince yourself that he's okay, and then call Nat. I'm pretty certain that by now she's cooled down and will be ready to talk."

"I will, Clint and thanks."

"Don't mention it, man. Just take care of her like I know you can, and as she deserves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Morning, Red."

"Tony."

The engineer moved through the kitchen while keeping an eye on the redheaded spy. He was worried about her, ever since she and Steve had had their shouting match Natasha had been suspiciously quiet. Of course it could be that she had a sore throat after all the screaming Steve and her had done that could be possible. He poured his coffee and grabbed a bowl of cereal before sitting across the redhead at the kitchen counter.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You got a location on Banner?"

"Not yet, but FRIDAY is working on that. What I want to know is why you've been so quiet the last almost two days."

"I'm always quiet Stark, you're the one who can't stop talking to save his life."

"You wound me, little spider."

He watched her in silence for a few minutes before he sighed and put down his coffee. Natasha for all of her tough exterior had changed a lot from the girl she used to be. While still tough as nails, there was a certain softness to her now when she was around the team.

"You know you don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable, right?"

"Who said anything about me being uncomfortable?"

"Ok, so that's not what's wrong. You want to help me here, or do I have to keep guessing?"

Natasha glared at him by way of an answer, but Tony didn't back off.

Tony sighed, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're upset over your fight with Capsicle."

"Why do you even care Tony?"

"Believe it or not because the two of you are family, and also because a little witch wants to kick my ass."

Natasha laughed half-heartedly, "I really doubt Wanda will follow through on that threat."

"Yeah, well I don't want to take that chance she's taken your training to heart lately. Now tell me the truth, are you upset about Steve?"

"I'm upset about the fight there, you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Tony joked. "I won't hold your little crush on Capsicle against you, my science bro did leave without so much as a goodbye."

"I don't have a crush on Steve, Tony."

"Of course you don't because you're in love with spangles."

Natasha glared at him, but didn't deny it, "I am, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does, Steve is head over heels for you."

"He can't be, Tony."

"And why not?"

"I thought you better than anyone would see why there can be nothing between me and him. I mean you did ask me if there was anything real about me once upon a time."

Stark groaned, "That was a long time ago, and I regretted it later. Little spider, just call him."

"I can't. I'm no good for him."

"Natasha, if you're worried about corrupting Capsicle don't be. I mean I've got to hand it to the guy, he isn't the paragon of virtues we all thought him to be. He's been wanted by SHIELD and by the government, how much more could you corrupt him?"

"You don't understand, shell head. I've got so much red on my ledger, and there's so much about me you just don't know. I may love him, but he deserves someone better, someone like Sharon."

Tony sighed, he knew there was no getting through to her. "Whatever you say, Red."

Natasha watched as the inventor walked out of the kitchen leaving her alone with her thoughts. Her phone vibrating startled her, and her heart leapt at seeing a text from Steve.

 _Nat, I'm sorry. We'll talk when we get back. Be safe._

She read the words over and over again trying to determine what mindset the soldier would be in when he got back, but eventually gave up and went to her room. Natasha sat on her bed hands playing with the dog tags hanging around her neck. The same dog tags Steve had given her right before they'd gone their separate ways after Peggy's funeral. Her thoughts were a scrambled mess and for the first time in who knows how long she felt her eyes burning with the need to cry. She pulled at her hair, frustrated beyond belief, this wasn't something that she did the Black Widow didn't cry. Yet here she was about to cry over Steve Rogers like some high school girl with her first crush.

It wasn't fair what he had turned her into. What she had turned herself into the moment she'd become an Avenger. So much had changed from that moment on, and she found herself hating Nick for ever putting her on this path, for ever assigning her to be Steve's partner. But at the same time she didn't regret it, she couldn't regret it because she loved Steve and she wouldn't give that up for the world. A few tears slipped down her cheeks which she wiped away harshly.

Natasha's phone rang and she put it on speaker, "Laura."

"How are you feeling?"

"You're the one who's housing them."

"Wanda thought Steve needed some time to talk with Clint, and I'm inclined to agree. And don't think I didn't notice you avoiding my question."

Natasha smirked softly, "We fought. It was bad, he was pissed that I'm going to help Tony find Banner and I got pissed at him. I feel like shit to be honest. The fight was stupid, but he was just being him. Stupid, perfect super soldier him, doesn't want me to get hurt and I love him."

"It's good to hear you accept that. Why won't you tell him?"

"I can't give him what he wants, you know that. You know what I let the Red Room do to me. I can't give him a family, Laura and he deserves one." Natasha was openly sobbing by this point.

"Nat, I don't think he cares about that. You told Steve about what happened to you in the Red Room, if he still has feelings for you then I think that means something."

"It does," a masculine voice said from the door to the room.

Natasha turned wide eyed to stare at a Steve who had just now made it back from the farm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 3**

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because we're going to talk. So I'm sorry Laura, but she'll have to call you later," Steve said as he switched Natasha's phone off.

"Do we have to talk right now?"

"Yes, I think it's time. Don't you?"

Natasha sighed, "Steve."

"No, Nat. The fight... That shouldn't have happened. I handled it wrong. You can handle yourself, and..."

"And nothing," Natasha interrupted. "You had a point. I may be over Banner, but I'm still pissed at how he decided to exit my life. I may be able to take care of myself, but I also know I need my partner, my friend around."

"Nat," Steve started.

"No, Steve. That's all, I need you to just be my friend. I can't..." Steve moved closer, but she put her hand on his chest, "I'm not good for you. I'm not what you want."

"How do you know what I want? Natalya..." Whatever Steve was about to say got interrupted by FRIDAY.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Captain but there's an emergency. It seems Mr. Stark has found a new HYDRA facility."

Steve sighed, "On our way. We're continuing this discussion, Natasha."

"No we're not."

 **Time Break**

It took Steve ten minutes to suit up and five minutes later he was walking onto the Quinjet.

"Good we can go now," Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's tone, "Where exactly are we supposed to be going?"

"Our tsarina's motherland, Russia. HYDRA seems to have built a new facility there according to our intel."

"And we're going up against the whole facility? Just the four of us?"

"Of course not. But it'll take time for the bird duo, the little witch, and your brother to get here so we're getting a head start."

Tony played co-pilot for Natasha for the duration of the flight. Vision was immersed in some book he'd started a while back, and Steve was reading the intel Tony had on the facility.

"We're landing soon," Tony's voice came from right next to Steve.

"I thought you were with Nat."

"I was and going back soon, just needed to stretch my legs. You think you and red could fix what's broken?"

"Tony now's not the time."

"Look, Cap I know I'm not your favorite person especially after I asked our favorite spider for help with the Banner thing, but the tension is killing me."

"Stark..."

"Cap, we all know you got heart eyes for her. And it's obvious she's got something for you. Maybe after we take down HYDRA _this time_ , you two can talk," Tony said making it sound like a suggestion.

"Maybe."

"That's all I ask."

Two hours after having touched down in Volgograd Steve was bleeding out on a gurney. The base they'd been there to infiltrate was more heavily guarded than intel suggested. Still the Avengers had taken down quite a few of the HYDRA guys and had set a detonation device inside the facility. It was all going good, even if not according to plan. That is until Clint had run out of most of his arrows and had been cornered by one of the foot soldiers. While the archer had been locked in hand to hand combat with that piece of scum, another three were aiming at him from behind. Steve noticed, but only had time to put his body in between his friend's and the bullets. Natasha had managed to take out the three almost before Steve's body finished hitting the floor and Tony activated the bomb, taking out the facility at the top of the mountain.

"How's Cap?" Tony asked from where he was watching over the destruction.

"This is bad," Bucky answered, "there's way too much blood."

"Shit! I should've been paying attention."

Steve coughed, blood coming from his mouth, "Not your fault, Barton. You can't have eyes in the back of your head."

"Tony, we need to go. We've got to get Steve to a hospital," Natasha said. She was kneeling with Steve's head in her lap.

"I know, Red. I'm getting the jet here with FRIDAY's help."

"You're an idiot, Rogers. Don't you dare die on me," she said, tears in her eyes and running her hands through Steve's bond hair.

"Sorry, Nat. I couldn't let Clint get hit. Laura, and the..." he was interrupted by more coughing.

"Shhh, Steve. I know, but please just don't talk now. Just stay with us. Stay with me."

"Nat, we gotta go," Wanda's gentle words came from next to her as the younger girl grabbed her hands so the guys could get Steve inside the Quinjet.

Natasha let go of Steve and watched as Bucky and Clint moved him into the jet while Sam, who had some medical training went to work on their Captain. The two girls also went in, and Tony took off for London.

"He'll be ok, Nat. He's too stubborn for anything else," Bucky said trying to reassure her.

Natasha nodded her head, but couldn't say anything as she watched Sam trying to stop the blood flow. "This is on me. He threw me the shield."

"This wasn't your fault, Nat. I know I'm newer to the team, but we all know that's the strategy between you two. You guys fight like one. This isn't anyone's fault, Steve wasn't about to let either you or Barton get hit. Wants to make sure he's Lila, Cooper, and Nate's favorite; he's a punk like that," Bucky said hugging her and Wanda at the same time, since the younger Avenger still had her arms wrapped around the Russian assassin.

"I can't stop this bleeding."

"Can you transfuse him? It might buy us some time until we get to the hospital."

"Steve's O positive. No one here is a match."

"I'm O negative," Wanda said softly.

"You're also less than a hundred and ten pounds, little bird."

"I'm O neg too and weigh more than that," Natasha spoke. She was already unzipping her cat suit so Clint could stick the needle in her arm.

Sam snorted, "You don't weigh that much more, but whatever we don't have another option."

"We'll get him there Nat," Clint told her as he pushed the needle in. Natasha smiled at him, grateful that the man she though of as a brother was alive but so scared of something happening to the man she loved. She knew Clint understood, it was apparent in the look he gave her and she for the first time allowed herself to entertain the thought of telling Steve how she felt. "You should. Tell him, I mean."

Natasha looked up at him with big, green eyes, "Get out of my head, Barton and go help Sam with that."

Clint laughed softly and placed a kiss to the top of her hair, "You have to tell him, _mladshaya sestra_."

"If we get out of this one."

 **AN**

 **Thanks to the people who've been reviewing/liking this. I'm sorry it took me long to update, but I'm on final exams period at my university and stuff is going crazy. I don't know if this chapter is very good. I wrote four different versions and this one made more sense than the others. I've also discovered I'm terrible at describing fight scenes, that's why this only contains the aftermath of the ambush on the team. Sam calls Wanda 'little bird' because** chalantness **has headcanons about their friendship on her tumblr and that one stuck. Will hopefully have the next chapter ready at the end of the week, but I can't promise anything. Thanks again!-M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine I'm only having fun.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Agent Romanoff," Natasha woke up to the feel of someone's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to bother you, but perhaps you would be more comfortable if you went to a hotel with the rest of your team mates."

Natasha blinked at the old nurse who'd let her in the room earlier and smiled softly at her concerned face, "No. I'll be fine here. I don't want him to be alone."

The old lady smiled gently, "He'll be glad to see you here when he wakes up. But you should take care of yourself, I doubt the Captain would want anything to happen to you."

"You're right, but I... I need to stay with him."

"Very well. You should take this then," the nurse said handing her a blanket, "It can get very cold here the later it is."

Natasha was about to thank her when the monitor beside Steve's bed began beeping loudly before emitting a continuous beep. The spy's heart sank, she knew what that sound meant and so did the kind nurse who immediately pushed a button on the wall. Natasha grabbed at Steve's shoulders, "Steve. Steve! Steve please," she fought against the arms pulling her away. "No. No, I have to stay. Please let me stay with him."

"Agent Romanoff," Sarah's kind voice broke through the haze Natasha was in and she woke with a gasp. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No it's... it's ok, I was," Natasha sighed, "I was having a nightmare."

Nurse Sarah smiled sadly at the young woman before her, "That's not uncommon when people have loved ones in the ICU. The Captain is strong, he fought hard in the OR and I'm sure he'll fight to get back to you. Anyway, I came in here to tell you there's someone insisting on talking to you. I'll let him in."

Natasha blinked, still trying to process the fact that Steve's death had only been a nightmare and then Nick Fury was standing in front of her. He was dressed as always, and something about it was strangely comforting to her. The Russian spy felt tears sting her eyes at the familiar sight of her mentor. Nick pulled her into his arms immediately, taking her by complete surprise.

"He'll be ok. Rogers doesn't know when to quit and he isn't about to quit on you."

Natasha buried her face against Nick's leather jacket, "You don't know that. He flat lined four times in the OR. The doctor was sure he wasn't going to make it."

Nick ran his hand softly through her red hair, "Yeah, but he made it through. He's here in the ICU now, and nothing has gone wrong in the last six hours. Natasha, he'll pull through and you two will be back to obliviously flirting with each other in no time."

The spy smiled at that but her eyes were still sad, "I don't know if we'll be able to go back to that."

"You mean that in the week since I last saw you he fessed up?"

She laughed softly, "No, we fought," her voice sounded teary. "Tony wanted my help in going after Banner. So we fought. I said things I didn't mean; told him it wasn't any of his business what I did with my life or who I wanted to have in my bed."

"That has got to have gone over well."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "It didn't. Wanda had to get in the middle. She took Steve and the boys down to Clint's farm."

"Ah, so the youngest kid stopped the fight between mum and dad?"

"Stop teasing me. The point is, he came back from the farm and he wanted to talk. I wouldn't let him. God, Nick, I wouldn't even listen to what he had to say. And why should I? He's going to say he has feelings for him, but he can't."

"And why not?"

Natasha pushed away from Nick, "You know very well why. I'm not good for him. He's too good, and I'm just an assassin. I don't want my past, my reputation to hurt him."

"I think that should be his decision. Natasha, you're more than just your SHIELD file, more than just your KGB file. I mean, do you really think Rogers would hold what was done to you against you? The guy's best friend was turned into an assassin by HYDRA. Steve knows that Barnes didn't have a choice in that, and neither did you Natasha. You were a child. You did what you had to do to survive, and you've changed."

"I'm no hero Nick. I have so much blood on my hands. And I can't give him a family," she said as traitorous tears ran down her cheeks. "He deserves that. Him more than anyone, Steve would be the perfect father. And I let..."

"You didn't let them do anything," Nick interrupted. "They did that to you, and you had no choice. Natasha you have to let go of your past. It doesn't control you anymore."

"Yeah, and what about when the public finds out that their hero is dating an assassin? You know what everyone thinks of me, and it's never bothered me but I don't want my reputation tainting him. I should go, disappear quietly. Steve will get over me, he'll find a nice girl like Sharon and they'll get married and have kids."

Nick shook his head sadly, he hated seeing the spy like this. The look in her eyes was so similar to the one she'd had back in the early days of her recruitment when she's held a knife to Clint's throat after a particularly bad nightmare. It had taken him, Clint and Phil days to track her down and calm her enough to get her back to base.

"Natasha," he said, gently engulfing her back in his arms. "Listen to what you're saying. You love him and you're going to destroy both you and him emotionally by trying to save him. Nobody who really knows you gives a crap about your reputation. We all know who you really are, he knows who you really are. Give it a chance, give yourself a chance. The two of you just got lucky, if he was anyone else those bullets he took for Barton would have been the end. Do you really think you could go on without him?"

The spy sobbed, "No..."

"Then I think you know what you have to do when he wakes up."

"This isn't me," she said with a shake of her head, "I don't cry. It's your fault, you assigned me to the Avengers and they made me soft."

Fury chuckled at one of his best agents, "Nah, it didn't make you soft; it made you remember who you were. It brought back pieces of Natalya you thought were long lost. I for one am glad, and honored that I've gotten the pleasure to see so many different facets to you. And for the record, you're still my best agent."

"Yeah you say that because Steve is asleep and Barton's not here."

"I say it because I mean it. Take care of yourself Romanoff, and take care of him too," Nick said as he left the room.

Natasha sat back on her chair next to Steve's bed and took his hand, "Steve. I need you to wake up. Because I have to tell you the truth. I said I didn't want to talk but I do. So I need you to wake up."

She was a little startled when Steve's hand tightened around her own, "Nat?"

"Steve."

"Hey," he rasped before coughing.

Natasha got him a glass of water from the bedside table and helped him take a sip, "I'm glad you're awake."

"How's Barton?"

"He's ok, didn't get a scratch on him. You however weren't as lucky."

"I can feel that. When can I get out of here?"

"No idea. You just woke up, but it'll probably take a few days. If it hadn't been for the serum you would've died."

"Doesn't matter, not if it meant Lila, Cooper and Nate wouldn't lose a dad."

Natasha noticed how he kept blinking and smiled before running her hand gently through his hair, "Sleep, we'll talk more when you wake up again. I promise I'll be here."

"You should rest as well."

"I will, right here," she said before placing a tender kiss to his cheek. Steve's eyes closed almost immediately and Natasha sat back in the chair feeling lighter than she had ever since their stupid fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took the Captain one more day to be conscious enough for a conversation.

"Nice to see you're awake now," Steve heard Clint say from somewhere to his left.

"You okay, Barton?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you that is. Why the hell did you do it, Cap? You scared the shit out of Nat."

"Wouldn't be a very good godfather if I didn't make sure you'd go back to Nate, Lila and Cooper in one piece," the Captain joked back.

"While I appreciate it, don't do it again Cap. Nat wasn't the only one scared and Laura is determined to have you over for dinner at the house. She dragged Natasha out of here so she would shower and change."

Steve smiled at his teammate, "When can I get out of here?"

"Whenever the doctors actually approve that. And honestly you shouldn't be too stir crazy yet."

"I hate hospitals, Clint. Spent enough time in them as a child."

"In that case, Captain you'll be happy to know we are releasing you as soon as we find out where you will be staying. I would recommend that be somewhere you'll not be alone as even with the benefits of your serum, you'll be sore for a few more days," the doctor said as he entered the room.

"He'll be staying at my place, Doc. So don't worry, I'll take care of the Captain."

Before long Steve was in Clint's truck and they were on the way to the farm.

Natasha had spent the better part of the morning moving some of Steve's stuff from the compound to Barton's farm. It wasn't that the Captain didn't have clothing there, but considering the amount of time they would be spending with Clint, Laura and the kids, he'd need more. It was the only reason why she had allowed Laura to drag her away from Steve's bedside at the hospital. Wanda would also be staying with them since almost losing Steve had really shaken her up. It was understandable the spy mused since Steve had started to fill the void left by Pietro in Wanda's life.

The phone ringing brought Natasha out of her musing and focused her back on the task at hand which was feeding an overexcited Nate. "That was Clint. Steve has finally been released and they're on the way," Wanda interrupted softly.

"Great."

"You seem nervous all of a sudden. Can I ask why?"

"I think you know why."

"Because you and Steve finally told each other the truth?"

"I wish," Natasha sighed. "He tried to talk to me about everything before we left for the mission and I didn't want to listen. Then he got hurt, and I promised him we'd talk when he was awake."

"So you're going to talk when he and Clint get home?" Wanda asked in a hopeful tone.

Natasha smiled softly, "We are, _lastochka._ I just hope he'll understand."

Wanda hugged the spy quickly, "Nat, you know Steve doesn't judge you for your past. None of us do. For as long as I've known you, you've been so good and that came from within. So maybe it's time you and Steve take a chance on something that'll make you both happy."

"I know, Wanda. But it's hard to not be scared. Steve means so much to me, I'm afraid of starting something that might not have the best ending and then losing my friend in the process. I can't do that _lastochka_ , I can't lose him."

"I don't think there's any chance of that. But I'll let Steve convince you of that himself. For now I'm going to go help Laura with dinner."

"Go," Natasha said softly and Wanda smiled before she left the room.

Natasha nuzzled the baby boy in her arms, as she rocked him back and forth. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at her and the spy sighed, "What do you think little man?" She asked softly, "Should I take that leap with your uncle Steve?" Nate didn't answer but he snuggled closer to her chest and Natasha grinned at the feeling. She loved this little boy, just like she had grown to love Barton, Laura and the older kids. Just like she had grown to love the dysfunctional family of superheroes she had found for herself.

Nate succumbed to sleep twenty minutes later and Natasha put him down on his crib for his nap. Leaving the room she moved to the kitchen. Laura and Wanda were cooking up a storm, both knowing how much Steve's metabolism was accelerated when trying to speed up his healing. The two women were talking and laughing as they prepared the food.

"Is there anything I can help you guys with?" Natasha asked.

Laura turned and smiled at her, "Sleep finally won over Nate's stubbornness?"

Natasha laughed, "Yeah, but he tried hard."

"Probably excited about all of you guys being here. We've got things pretty much in control, but we haven't gotten to the salad."

Natasha nodded and moved to an unused cutting board to start prepping the salad. Conversation flowed easily among the three. They talked about everything although Laura made sure to steer away from anything even remotely related to the mission that had ended with Steve in the hospital.

Forty five minutes later, the food was done and Clint's truck was pulling up in front of the house. Cooper went out to help his father and uncle Steve while the girls finished setting the table.

"I'm glad you're home, uncle Steve. Auntie Nat was worried while she was here," Cooper's voice sounded from the front door as he, Steve and Clint made their way inside.

"I'm glad to be here too, kid."

"We're all happy that you made it out of the hospital, Steve," Laura said as she hugged him. "Thank you for looking out for Clint," she whispered against his neck.

Steve smiled softly as he hugged her back, "It was the least I could do."

Wanda and Lila also moved to hug him once Laura was out of the way, and then only Natasha was left. The others quietly moved away from the living room, leaving the two Avengers to talk.

"So," Natasha started, "you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I mean still sore, but better and I'm certainly happy about being out of the hospital."

Natasha smirked, "Are you out with official permission or did you get Clint to help you escape?"

"I left with the full knowledge and authorization of the doctors."

The spy smiled and moved closer to his muscular body, closing her arms around his waist in a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I'm really sorry I worried you."

"I know, soldier. But I also have to thank you for having Clint's back."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Nat. The three of us were partners while we were with SHIELD, in my mind that hasn't changed, we're still partners, we're still Strike Team Delta and Captain America."

Natasha smiled at brightly at him, "I'm glad you think so."

He caressed her cheek softly as she played with the fabric of his t-shirt, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she bit her lip, "do you remember the discussion we started before FRIDAY interrupted?"

Steve sucked in a breath, "Of course, I do."

"I…I lied when I said I only needed you as a friend. That's not true. Steve, the truth is I…ya lyublyu tebya," Natasha averted her eyes after confessing her love to him, worried about what he might say now that he'd had time to re-think what was going on between them.

"Nat," Steve whispered as he lifted her chin with his finger. "Hey, I love you too, Nat. So much. And I don't care about your past, it wasn't your fault. Your past isn't you. Natalya, you did what you had to do to survive. The people who trained you, who gave you orders they're the real murderers not you, Nat. Never you."

Natasha smiled sadly through her tears, "That still doesn't take away the fact that I can't give you children, Steve. The Red Room…I let them take that from me."

"No, Nat, you didn't let them take anything from you. They didn't ask, you're as much their victim as the people they made you kill. Besides, we have kids, or what would you call Wanda, Sam, Vision, and Peter?"

Natasha laughed, "Will that be enough though? I don't want you giving up on being a dad for nothing."

"Nat, I'm not giving up anything. And in any case I'm gaining you. I love you. Once upon a time I may have thought about settling down and raising a family but not anymore, Nat. The white picket fence, the 2.5 children, it's not something I see happening while I'm still an Avenger."

He didn't give her time to respond, instead he kissed her, deep. And Natasha melted against him. When they pulled apart for breath the two were smiling although Natasha's smile looked decidedly mischievous, "So have you been practicing, soldier?"

Steve laughed at her question and kissed her again by way of an answer. Sure their lives were pretty unusual, but they were a family, all of them. A family of misfits brought together by one goal and now they were together, and together they knew they could face anything.

From his hiding spot, Hawkeye smiled at seeing the girl he considered a sister and the man who had become a true friend kiss; yeah the world was in good hands, the Avengers would always be there to defend it and now the leaders of the Avengers were together and happy. They were ready to face whatever came at them, as a team. Like they had been doing since that crazy day on a SHIELD helicarrier when the man out of time had been introduced to the Russian femme fatale.


End file.
